the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Stone
|death=2573 BC Noawen, Africa |species= |gender=Male |height=Any size by choice |mass=Any mass by choice |hair= |eyes= |skin= |occupation= |era=B.C. era |affiliation=Kingdom of the Stone |masters= |apprentices=Eorza the Rock God }} The Lord of the Stone (2901 BC-2573 BC) was the King by conquest. He formed the Fyre Ryders, as well as murdered all the other mutants in existence, or so he thought. He proceeded to create an Empire through which he ruled most of the world. The Lord of the Stone carries a whip that can kill dozens of warriors with one hit. Biography Early life The Lord of the Stone was born in 2901 BC. In his early years, he was trained by unknown individuals. He quickly excelled in all areas of combat and mutantry, which filled him with pride, arrogance, and vanity. Although some of his fellow trainees were wary of his swift rise to power, the majority of the order neglected caution, ultimately leading to their downfall. Soon after his training was completed, the Lord of the Stone fled into the wilderness, biding his time. Eleven corrupt mutants came to serve the Lord of the Stone out of greed, arrogance, or desire for vengeance for perceived wrongs. These eleven beings were known as the Fyre Ryders. With the Fyre Ryders behind him and augmented by the Lord's army, the Lord of the Stone returned to the world to challenge his enemies. Kingdom of the Stone The Lord of the Stone succeeded and established the Kingdom of the Stone. His rule, though, was ruthless and cruel, and although much of the Kingdom of the Stone stayed loyal to the Lord of the Stone, a small rebel group called the Impedance endured. After crowning himself King, he took an active role among the Kingdom of the Stone. Even so, he spent most of his time in his black castle. He spent forty years there, gaining power, enslaving his horde of warriors, as well as never venturing beyond the walls of the capital. During this time, his Kingdom fell into chaos. The Lord of the Stone then embarked on a vicious and brutal military campaign to restore order in the Kingdom of the Stone. Following the kingdom's establishment, most of his subjects remained loyal to him, if only out of fear. Mutant Wars Power destroyed After learning that the resistance was about to find him, the Lord of the Stone made war with them. He struck too soon, however, and had not restored most of his strength, whereas the King had increased his. Therefore, when the resistance fought the overlord, they finally defeated his armies at the Battle of Zeureg. Finally, the Lord of the Stone himself came forth and dueled both Elsevir and Paladin, slaying them both singlehandedly. Then a small child named Analdas appeared with his dog. Roaring with laughter at the sight of his new challenger, the Lord of the Stone disarmed him casually, but when the dog bit him, Analdas thrust his sword into the Dark Lord's eyes. The Lord of the Stone's power was broken heavily, though he still maintained some of his once unbeatable might. Without their leader's dark will driving them on, the Dark Lord's armies were routed and fled, and thus, his campaign to defeat the free peoples was seemingly ended. Escape from custody But the Lord of the Stone dramatically escaped capture a few weeks later. Shortly after this, he compromised his kingdom and secretly murdered his would-be successor, Folger, the official version being he retired. After secretly resuming his reign, the Lord of the Stone, who sought to make all things in his own image, agreed to aid Eorza in his conquest to dominate Libya in exchange for Eorza's promise to turn the entire Earth into one huge rock. The Lord of the Stone desired to bring Analdas into his service. Eventually, he hatched a plan to completely destroy the Lighters, by staging a full-scale attack on their homes. Battle of Noawen and death The Lord of the Stone learned, much to his delight, that the Impedance was located in Heiligtum. Without preamble, the Dark Lord marshaled most of his forces (at least ninety thousand individuals) and personally marched them towards Heiligtum to crush the Impedance once and for all. He relayed large hordes of Fyre Ryders, sphinxes, giants, and imps. During the course of the battle, the Lord of the Stone navigated the battle in search of Analdas. Upon finding him, the Dark Lord battled Analdas, and while they were initially evenly matched, the Lord of the Stone gradually gained the advantage. The Dark Lord seized Analdas into a chokehold and prepared to kill him in front of everyone in the Impedance. They hesitated to help him, claiming he was just a famous name who hurt people he could not use, but when Analdas apologized, Carlislie hurled her sword at him and Keeber redirected its path to kill the Lord of the Stone. It smashed into his nose, allowing Analdas to drive the tyrant's own mace into his eye. Thanks to their efforts, the Dark Lord who had terrorized Africa was dead. Following the Lord of the Stone's demise, Analdas fell to the ground with the Dark Lord's smoldering remains. He would have fallen to his death had King Holey not saved him with his powers. Post-mortem The war had not quite ended with the King's demise. The Impedance set out to destroy the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, who were hiding in the underlevels of the Castle of Stone. Sixty standard days later, a tsunami destroyed the Castle of Stone. What Fyre Ryders survived fled to Oceania, and the Impedance hunted them aboard generation chariots before settling in Libya 76 years later. The Mutant Wars were studied by students at Superhero School as part of Professor Binne’s course on History. Rumors existed during the Third NoHead War that a secret stone existed buried in the country. Whether the Lord of the Stone had anything to do with this is unknown. Personality and traits In the early days of his life, the Lord of the Stone was a proud and foolhardy man, a trait that was augmented by his superiority to his peers during their many training sessions. As shown through many of his actions, the Dark Lord had a talent for being very manipulative, possessing a genius level of intellect. At times, he was fully capable of hiding his madness under the guise of a kind, forgiving man fully dedicated to the planet's well-being. At times, he may appear to be a calm, charismatic man, as shown when he attempted to earn Sir Analdas' trust. Only when his words are denied and his authority rejected does he reveal his true nature and his madness, cursing his enemies and scorning them to death. He is, in reality, easily angered and has a fiery, unmerciful temper. Upon learning of the death of three Fyre Ryders, he slaughtered five of his nearby servants in frustration. This shows his lack of regard for other beings' lives. Powers and abilities The Lord of the Stone was among the mightiest of his fellow trainees. Hence his name, the Dark Lord seemed primarily linked to the use of rock, and his ability to tap into the stone in the earth was of great value. During the Battle of Zeureg, he was seen augumenting his powers into a mighty whip that could destroy several people at once. And during the Battle of Noawen, he fought in a trance-like state that allowed him to simultaneously analyze what was going on around him. Relationships Eorza The Lord of the Stone eventually befriended Eorza, a mutant so gifted in manipulating stone that some honored him as a God. The two forged a deal so they could both have what it was they desired. Sir Analdas Sir Analdas became the Lord of the Stone’s mortal enemy after the Dark Lord met him during the Battle of Zeureg. The Lord of the Stone laughed at the young child and tried to kill him publicly, before realizing that the boy had defeated and humiliated him, leading to his armies being routed. When he escaped capture, the evil tyrant swore revenge, becoming obsessed with the newly dubbed Knight and livid that a toddler set him back such a long way. While Analdas wanted to save his friends from his wrath, the Lord of the Stone wanted revenge for severing his power so, meaning to prove that he was still the most feared and powerful man of all time. The Lord of the Stone considered Analdas weak in comparison to himself. During their final battle, Analdas tried to reason with the Lord of the Stone, and, with help from his friends, destroyed him once and for all. This satisfied the child and encouraged him to serve the Impedance. Behind the scenes The Lord of the Stone is the central antagonist of , but he is never seen again in D.I.T. media, making him the only antagonist to do so. Melissa Vaine has ranked him lowly, claiming that "you probably don't remember this guy". Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dark mutants Category:Mutants Category:B.C. era births Category:Murderers Category:Royalty